


Inappropriate Timing

by hrhsparklefists



Series: The Morning Star [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Nude Photos, Phone Sex, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrhsparklefists/pseuds/hrhsparklefists
Summary: Despite the war being over duty still called one or both of them on occasion. This time it was Garrus who had been called away from their swanky new apartment on the repaired Citadel to attend to business on Palaven for a few weeks. And the Spectre-cum-Councilor was feeling bored and impish.





	

A devious giggle escaped Shepard as she hit send. The sheets on the bed rustled underneath her as she rolled over and awaited a response.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Thousands of miles away on Palaven, Garrus was in a meeting with Primarch Victus when his omni-tool notified him of a message from Shepard.

 

Both he and the Primarch were attending to paperwork while discussing issues of rebuilding and fortification. During a lull in the conversation Garrus felt there was no harm in taking a quick peek at the message.

 

The surprised breath Garrus sucked in caught in his throat. His body jerked as he thrust his arm down under the table to hide the message, causing his knee to jolt up into the metal. Datapads clattered as the table hopped up and shifted from the force of the impact.

 

In an attempt to play off his reaction in front of the Primarch, and a room full of bureaucrats, he faked a coughing fit.

 

Unfortunately, that plan backfired as everyone in the room was now staring at him oddly.

 

Garrus made an excuse and all but ran to the restroom.

 

When the door shut behind him he let out a long groan and scrubbed his hands over his face. Garrus braced himself on the sink.

 

 _Of course she would,_ he thought to himself before re-opening the image file. A loud whine escaped him as the picture expanded tantalizingly above his omni-tool.

 

Garrus could feel his pants tightening as his eyes thirstily drank in the nude. Shepard’s pose was artful, he had to admit. She was laying on one of his shirts, its sleeves placed just so with her smiling into the collar. Her expression was so carefree and happy it gripped his heart, reigniting the ever present ache to have her in his arms, below him, on him, any way she pleased just so long as she was with him.

 

" _Spirits, Shepard_ ," he moaned stroking his partially emerged cock through his trousers. Quick as he could, he sent a reply.

 

_You're evil._

 

Shepard smirked at the message.

 

 _Not evil, just missing my husband_ , she typed back.

 

_Well, your husband misses you desperately too._

 

A dopey, lovesick smile spread across her face.

 

_Send more._

 

Shepard cackled before dancing her fingers over her omni-tool - calling him.

 

"I don’t know, Vakarian. You have to earn it," her teasing voice rang out in the empty restroom.

 

"Have I told you you're evil? Because you're evil," Garrus admonished as he pressed his hand against the cool mirror. He took a steadying breath, "...I was with the Primarch when I opened that picture."

 

Shepard's loud bubbling laughter spilled out of his omni-tool.

 

"Why would you open it in public?!" She managed through gasping laughs.

 

"Because you've _never_ sent me naked photos of yourself before, Shepard! You didn't give me a heads up!"

 

"I'll try to remember next time," Shepard's giggles tapered off into a soft moan.

 

"Shepard. Are...Are you? Touching yourself?" Garrus' halting words were filled with arousal and hope.

 

"What if I am?" She purred through the omni-tool.

 

"Spirits, Shepard. You're going to be the death of me," he whispered as he pushed his pants down to free his already throbbing erection.

 

Firmly, he took his cock in hand and began to pump it in long, slow strokes. The deep pitch of his moan as his fingers dipped low to give the base of his cock a nice squeeze had Danika shivering.

 

"Where are you?" She asked as her finger lazily circled her clit periodically dipping into her wet heat.

 

"In the restroom."

 

"Send me a picture."

 

Garrus hastily snapped a picture of himself in the mirror and sent it over.

 

"Come on, Garrus. A little artistic effort would be nice," she teased.

 

"Some of us are technically working at the moment," Garrus rebutted.

 

"True," Shepard's voice trailed off, "So what are you thinking about?"

 

"You remember that time in the hot tub?"

 

"That’s a good memory," Shepard hummed in pleasure. "The feel of the cold tiles against my back as you held me down. You relentlessly stroking that spot inside me. Your tongue abusing my poor little clit..."

 

"The noises you were making," Garrus moaned, twisting his wrist as he pumped his cock, "the walls echoed your deafening moans... You tasted delicious, every bead of cum that slid out of your pussy had such a sweet tang. When you came your thighs squeezed my head so hard I couldn’t hear anything, but I could feel you shaking apart under my hands."

 

"I wish I was there with you now, Garrus. I'd press you against the wall and wrap my lips around that thick cock of yours, laving it with my tongue before sealing my lips around you and sucking you down to the root. Softly, I’d rub at the seam between your cock and sheath as I licked your ridges, begging you to fuck my face."

 

The image Shepard put in his mind had him damn near crying with arousal and he told her so.

 

On the bed next to Shepard was a toy she recently purchased. It was meant to be a surprise for when Garrus returned but damn she wanted it now. Languidly she stretched to grab the toy, placing it between her breasts as she snapped another picture with her omni-tool.

 

"Would you believe," after checking the photo she sent it off, "that," she groaned as she teased her opening with the tip, "I was able to, ahhh, find one?"

 

"Find wha-?" For the second time that afternoon Garrus was sputtering. He gulped, "Is that... a turian dildo?"

 

"Mmmm it is," the final consonant came out as a hiss as she slid the full length inside her soaked folds, imagining it was her husband instead.

 

"Shepard, you're going to give me a heart attack," Garrus gasped and shuddered, squeezing the base of his cock to hold off the orgasm that threatened to shake through him.

 

"I wish you were here," Danika breathed as she pumped the toy in and out of her wet pussy. “This is good but pales in comparison to the real thing.”

 

Gasping moans escaped her as she began to turn over, the large toy shifting inside her as she moved - desperate to find a better angle.

 

"I wish I was too," Garrus groaned as he began to stroke himself again in earnest.

 

She flipped over, shoving a pillow beneath her hips as she began to ride the ridged toy, hard and fast. Shepard gasped as the new angle allowed the toy to slip deeper inside her with every downward thrust of her hips. Slowly, she built up her pace, circling her hips on the fake turian cock every so often. Danika could feel her heat fluttering around the toy as her orgasm built.

 

 

The tiled walls of the restroom caused her enthusiastic moans to echo in the small space. Garrus felt surrounded by her voice, his own moans answering hers as the two masturbated to the thought of each other.

"Shepard, I need to see how you're using that thing, please," he pleaded.

 

 

"Okay, okay, yeah," she panted, clicking a few buttons on her omni-tool to record a video of her riding the toy. Danika could feel her face flushing from the rush of recording herself in such an intimate context. Garrus' name fell like a prayer from her lips - repeated over and over as she felt her orgasm rush over body.

 

 

Garrus' omni-tool flashed and opened to the graphic video of his wife pleasuring herself. He found himself saying a prayer; being able to see what he just heard over his omni-tool was more arousing than he could have ever expected. He could even hear his own moans responding to each of hers in the recording. If he believed in sinning, he decided that’s exactly what he was doing at the moment.

 

"Spirits, Shepard!" He exclaimed, watching the video of her fucking herself as he feverishly jerked his cock to completion. "The way you move your hips should be illegal."

 

With a final loud moan, he spilled all over the sink.

 

 

"Wish I could have seen that," Shepard's voice was thick with arousal, "When are you coming home, Polaris?"

 

"Soon, my morning star. Most of the work we've been planning is just about wrapped up. We're ironing out the final stages of the rebuilding process right now. I'll ask the Primarch after I get cleaned up."

 

"Don't compromise planning just because we're both horny."

 

"Don't worry, Shepard, I won’t." Garrus reassured with a chuckle.

 

"I should let you get back to work," Shepard sighed, "I love you."

 

"I love you, too," Garrus replied.

 

Shepard clicked off her omni-tool. She stretched before burying her face in Garrus' pillow. She yawned, sleepy from the afterglow of her orgasm. Now would be the perfect time for a nap, she decided and drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.

 

* * *

 

 

Garrus zipped up his pants and wiped the mess of his release off the sink.

 

He smiled down at the picture she had first sent him before clicking off his omni-tool.

 

Lucky wasn't a good enough word for what he was, he thought, smiling to himself.

 

After double checking his clothes and cleaning up the mess he made, Garrus took a few steadying breaths.

 

With his composure regained, Garrus opened the door and paused when he found himself face-to-face with another turian.

 

"Primarch.. Victus?"

 

"You've been gone for thirty five minutes, is everything alright?" The Primarch asked.

 

"Uhh.... yes, of course." Garrus coughed nervously, "Shall we?"

 

The Primarch nodded and they headed back to the meeting room in a telling, awkward silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Because my Shep is a little shit who enjoys riling Garrus up, wherever they are. To be fair though, Garrus is the same way.
> 
> Beta'd by my ever lovely best friend @regalpotato  
> Come say hi to me on tumblr!! (@captain-ameribooty)


End file.
